


Goldie and Buddy

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [10]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Attempt at Humor, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Blushing, Candy, Comedy, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Friendships, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Innocence, Jokes, Kindness, Lies, Light Petting, Manipulation, Oblivious, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Suggestive Themes, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Buddy meets Goldie O'Gilt and helps her with a thing.
Relationships: Goldie O'Gilt/Original Character(s)
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Goldie and Buddy

Goldie O'Gilt remembered the fire, it felt so warm then it was so very cold. She woke up in a tent with a large, yellow, buff, dog that smelled like sugary candy cooking soup. Her head hurt a little bit but otherwise she was find. The tall dog poured a meaty soup into a metallic bowl then put a spoon in it. "Hey, Buddy. Where did you take me?" Goldie gruffed as she rubbed her head, she started to sit up. Buddy perked up, turning in puzzlement to her. He chuckled a question in a overly cheesy cheery manner, "How did you you know my name?" This had to be a trick. Nobody is that happy or nice. O'Gilt figured to herself, this guy was clearly after something. 

The gold miner huffed, "I don't have any money, Pal." The hound in a black bowler hat, dress shirt, tan pants, and black boots cocked his head in innocence confusion. That's when she noticed he had black part circle eyes like in those cartoons. Somehow his face was always in a 3 shaped smile. It was deeply unnerving to her. The blonde lady warbled as she crawled backwards a little, "What are you?!" Buddy Pal Friendly frowned a bit, moving closer with the soup. He attempted to seem less threatening, "Miss Lady, I'm just a candy dog. 'ere, I made some soup if you want it." 

The bowl was gently set down. He mummbled loud enough to be heard, "I don't know how to cook very well for people made of meat and stuff but I tried." The green eyed duck eyed him with distrust and studied the soup. It was just boiled beef with tomato sauce. The blonde male went back to the fire he was cooking at, drinking a bowl of sugar water with candies in it. It wasn't too difficult to put together that candy dogs are probably made of candy and only ate candy. Dogs are carnivorous and that comment about "people made of meat" gave that implication. Goldie was hungry, so she tried the soup. It wasn't great but not terrible. 

Goldie O'Gilt looked down, she had all her stuff. Nothing was stolen. Not one gold coin. Maybe she should have checked her stuff before assuming him of stealing. Still he was clearly after something. Nobody is that happy or kind ever. Everyone had an angle. Buddy Pal Friendly chewed his rock candy and then asked, "Do you like your beef soup, Mrs. Lady?" The lady glared at him and then faked a cheerful tone, "Oh yes! My name is Glitter by the way, would you mind helping me with something?" The puppy dog smiled and nodded, drinking the last of his soup. The ducky smiled to herself, this idoit was going to help her. 

The beefy man bounced to his feet and childishly, excitedly, cheered, "I'd love to help, I am supposed to be The Friend to Everybody and that's why my parents named me Buddy Pal Friendly!!" God he was more like a giant puppy by the minute. He was either a bigger moron than she originally thought to think she'd fall for this or he was just that bad at acting. She got out of the tent and cooed in false love, "Aww, your so cute! Would you like to be my very special friend~♥?" The doggy jumped up and down in excitement. The buff man grabbed her hands and barked happily, "I'd super duper love to be your special friend!!" Then he looked down, left her hands go, covering his blushing face while twisting about in embarrassment. 

She was deeply confused by this, was he like an actual child? Was it possible that he was truly innocent and this wasn't an act at all? No, this had to be a trick to gain her trust. He whimpered and whined as he continued to wiggle in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry, Glitter!! I got excited because you wanted to be my friend!" Normally when men got excited near her, they didn't have their hands on their face. It was usually much lower. Goldie pat his shoulder. His ears were so floppy. He stopped twisting about and peered through his paws, whining slightly in concern. "Am I bad now?" He whined as he teared up. 

The Golden haired duck smiled softy and pet under his hat, as she assured, "No, you are a good boy." The sunshine brightly beamed. The duck backed off, she couldn't let his tricks get to her. 

The End


End file.
